Cedarpaw's Memories
by CharredLandscape
Summary: Cedarpaw is an apprentice who lives in MarshClan, a Clan smothered by Twolegs. Ever since the Clan moved in by a small pond, cats have have slowly picked away from it. The leader of MarshClan decides to move his Clan to a better place. Cedarpaw couldn't even dream of what he was going to face.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

MARSHCLAN

LEADER

 **Pondstar -** wiry gray tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY

 **Leafheart -** brown tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

 **Acornfrost -** chestnut brown she-cat

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **Dewmist -** gray tom

 **Mentor to Pondpaw**

 **Ivysong -** silver tabby she-cat with white patches

 **Finchwing-** golden tom

 **Mentor to Cedarpaw**

 **Curlears -** gray tabby she-cat with strange curled ears

 **Mentor to Leafpaw**

 **Firetail -** ginger tom

 **Sedgespots -** tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Mentor to Scratch**

 **Foxfur -** reddish-brown tom

 **Duskstorm -** black tom

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Cedarpaw -** black tom with a white muzzle, chest, paws, and tail-tip

 **Leafpaw -** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Pondpaw -** gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Scratch -** albino she-cat with an "f" shaped scar on chest

QUEENS

 **Cherryfur -** cream-colored she-cat (mother to Aspenkit and Beechkit)

 **Darksky -** black she-cat (mother to Larkkit)

ELDERS

 **Silverpetal -** once-pretty silver tabby she-cat

 **Echotail -** blind pale yellow tom

 **Flintpool -** light gray tom


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Rain was flitting down from dark clouds, coming down in sharp droplets. Pondstar was lying in his nest, his ears flattened against the water leaking through his den. He sighed, and heaved himself up, padding to the entrance of his den, sitting.

Duskstorm was just finishing weaving the warrior's den, tucking in reeds and brambles. Pondpaw trotted over to him, giving him more reeds. Duskstorm purred a thanks, and grabbed the reeds from Pondpaw.

A monster roared past on the Thunderpath in front of camp.

Pondstar knew his Clan would have to get used to it.

The gray leader looked back at his Clanmates.

Curlears was lying in her nest, feasting on a squirrel, sharing it with Finchwing.

Pondstar padded out of his den, sitting by the pond in the heart of camp. He leaned down, lapping some rich water up. He heard his deputy, Leafheart, padding over to him. "I would like to meet you in your den," the she-cat meowed.

Pondstar stood up, nodding. The two cats padded into the leader's den, ducking under the moss dangling from the entrance. Leafheart stared into Pondstar's eyes.

"Are you sure the decision to settle here is safe?" the tabby had an edge to her tone, angered. "Every time a cat leaves camp, they have to face the Thunderpath. I wouldn't want to be killed when I'm going hunting,"

Pondstar's heart started hurting, like a thorn pressing into it. "Yes, I know this place isn't the best for Clans to settle, but there was no other choice. The other places had twolegs swarming everywhere-"

" _This_ place has twolegs swarming everywhere!" Leafheart's hiss was filled with bitterness. "All our cats will be either taken away or killed by twolegs! Are you fleabrained?" Pondstar tried to calm her down, mewling, "It's okay. We'll be fine-"

"Are you that fleabrained to think that a place filled with twolegs is safe, and that we'll be fine? There was a forest right across from us that was completely safe and twoleg-free! You aren't fit to be leader if there is something obvious dangling in front of your muzzle and you can't even see it!" Pondstar felt his claws unsheathe. "Leafheart! I was doing what was best-"

"Doing what was best, hm? When there was a healthy forest in front of us and and you didn't even suggest choosing that for a new home! Blind leader," the brown tabby she-cat flicked her tail and padded out, pelt bristling. She didn't look back to Pondstar, who felt hollow at what his deputy had said.

"Blind leader," Pondstar repeated, "Blind leader."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cedarpaw was crawling through the undergrowth, trying his best to keep his paws off of leaves and sticks. His tail swayed gently above the ground, careful not to stir up any leaves. The black and white tom stared ahead, his amber eyes boring into a mouse, nibbling at a nut.

The apprentice stepped forward, his head tilted to the side.

He took another step. The mouse still hadn't noticed him.

He took a final step.

He was close enough to the mouse.

He pounced on his mouse, quickly nipping it on its spine. Cedarpaw purred.

He heard pawsteps, and Pondpaw emerged from a bush, a squirrel dangling from her jaws. "What did you catch?" her cheerful mew was slightly muffled by the squirrel.

"Mouse," Cedarpaw lifted his head from his catch. "Cool," Pondpaw dropped her squirrel. "But not as cool as that squirrel," Cedarpaw purred. Pondpaw smiled back at him, and looked over to see Leafpaw brushing around a tree towards them. "Blackbird, and a mouse," she murmured, setting her catch down.

Silence fell over them. Only Scratch was left.

The white she-cat was a rogue, but Pondstar was happy to let her into MarshClan. She was always irritable, catching prey only for herself, not sharing it with Clanmates. The only good aspect of her was that she was really good at fighting.

As Cedarpaw's thoughts were flowing, the albino she-cat he was thinking about run around the same tree Leafpaw had. She dropped her prey. "A blackbird, and two shrews," she said in her raspy voice.

She was about to dig into her prey, but Cedarpaw raced forward and grabbed it, quickly stuffing it into his mouth, and raced away.

"Hey! Get back here, you little furball!" the she-cat pelted after him, quickly gaining on him.

Suddenly, Cedarpaw burst out of the forest, sunlight blinding him. Nearly dropping Scratch's prey, he darted across the Thunderpath, breaking through the sedge that covered the entrance to camp.

His lungs screamed for air as he dropped Scratch's prey on the fresh kill pile, and soon after, the white cat burst through the entrance of camp. She trotted over to Cedarpaw, not even panting. "I caught those, and those are rightfully mine to eat!"

Scratch looked over to her Clanmates, all of which were staring at her. "Right?" she stuttered. "I can eat this? Cause I caught it?"

Acornfrost got up from her nest and made her way over to Scratch. "Do I need to teach you the whole Warrior Code again?" Scratch looked up at the medicine cat, although she wasn't much bigger than her.

"Um, no! In fact, I can repeat the whole thing right now! Um, protect your Clan with your life, uh, don't eat before elders and kits eat, umm…" Acornfrost smiled. "Just what I thought. Now, go clean out the elder's den," her sweeping tail touched Scratch's nose as she padded away.

"Stupid furball," she raised her voice, "I'll get my revenge, just you wait!"

She padded over and into the elder's den, muttering curses under her breath.

Leafpaw and Pondpaw padded into camp. "We heard that," amusement was mixed in Pondpaw's mew as she deposited her prey onto the fresh-kill pile.

Leafpaw dropped a mouse at Cedarpaw's paws. "I couldn't let prey go to waste," she looked into Cedarpaw's eyes, smiling.

Cedarpaw smiled back at Leafpaw, then padded over to the elder's den, to check on Scratch. The white she-cat was cleaning out Echotail's nest, the blind cat's eyes staring into nothing. "Watch where you're poking, kit," the old tom hissed. Scratch narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a kit, the only thing kits do is play around all day, not doing anything useful..."

The yellow tom smirked. "I like you, kit," Echotail shot up from laying down. Cedarpaw saw fleas crawling in his pelt, shuddering at the thought of the feeling. Scratch jumped and raced towards the entrance of the den, her tail bushed up. "Come here, kit," the old tom meowed.

Scratch ran towards the pond, Echotail taking a few steps for every noise she made. "Get away, flea-pelt!"

Scratch raced towards the entrance of camp, looking more terrified than Cedarpaw has ever seen her. But then again, he has never seen her scared before.

Dewmist darted out of the Warrior's den and stopped Echotail in his tracks. The old tom growled, and struck the stocky gray tom on the cheek, leaving Dewmist stunned at what power Echotail had left.

"Kit! Come here right now!" Scratch raced onto the Thunderpath, dashing into the forest. She looked out, eyes as wide as an owl's.

Echotail stumbled onto the curb of the Thunderpath, drinking in the air. "I have you now, kit!" he snarled, his tone almost mocking.

He rushed onto the Thunderpath, but his old bones gave way, and he fell to the hard, rocky ground.

He hissed, scrambling at the ground, struggling to get up. His hind legs kneaded the ground. "Kit!" he yowled. "This may be my last breath, but I'll get you in StarClan! Yes, I will!" He broke out into nonstop laughter, stopping his struggles to gain his paws.

His laughing was cut short as a monster roared past, running over the old tom.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cedarpaw wasn't the only cat who didn't mourn over Echotail's death. In fact, almost every cat felt uncomfortable after that day, cats whispering about how Echotail was watching over his old Clan right now.

Scratch, although, was terrified. She always thought the old tom would get her in her sleep, and Cedarpaw comforted her, even though he didn't believe it.

Cedarpaw was sleeping in his nest, when he suddenly woke up. He looked over at Scratch's nest.

The poor cat was twitching in her sleep, her expression almost furious. "Get off," she murmured. Cedarpaw felt a twinge of sympathy for her, and went back to sleep.

"Every cat who is old enough to swim in the pond, gather around me to hear my words."

Cedarpaw got to his paws, stretching before he padded over to Pondstar. The leader looked tired. He didn't notice the cats crowding around him, for his eyes were fixed on Scratch. Her fur looked unkempt, and at the least her expression was in discomfort, although it was much more frightened.

"Scratch, come here please," the white cat twitched and padded up to the leader, sitting next to him. Her eyes were fixed on something in the sky. Cedarpaw looked up to where she was, and nothing was there.

He turned back as his leader yowled, "Scratch, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?" The albino cat looked over at him, her head or body not moving a single muscle. She forced a cracked smile on her face. "I do."

Pondstar looked back at her, smiling cheesily. "Then by the power of StarClan, I pronounce your name, Scratch. It may be your kit"- Scratch flinched -"and apprentice name, but no matter what your name is, we welcome you as a full warrior of MarshClan."

"Scratch! Scratch!" The Clan chanted.

Scratch quickly ran over to Cedarpaw. "Tell the Clan I'll be gone for two moons, but I'll come back," she whispered in his ear.

Cedarpaw padded up to Pondstar. "Yes, Cedarpaw?" The black and white tom leaned up to Pondstar, "Scratch is leaving the Clan for two moons, but she'll be back." Pondstar nodded.

Cedarpaw watched the aforementioned cat pad into the medicine den.

He assumed that she was just telling the medicine cat that she would be gone for a while, and he padded over to Leafpaw and Pondpaw.

"What do you think is wrong with Scratch?" Pondpaw had worry in her tone. Leafpaw looked at her. "What if she just needs a break from the Clan?" she mewed, although Cedarpaw could also detect trouble in her voice too.

Cedarpaw couldn't blame them. Scratch wasn't the brightest cat, but the three apprentices could still worry about her.

"I say we don't dwell on it," the black and white cat mewed. "It's her own business." Guilt washed over Leafpaw's face, and she nodded. "Okay," she mewed, and padded into the apprentice's den. However, Pondpaw differed.

"I think we should worry if she's leaving the Clan," she stuttered, then scampered away as to not hear another word.

Cedarpaw stared after her. After a few heartbeats, he shook his head and sighed.

Leafheart's meowed rang through camp. "I want the following cats to go on a hunting patrol: Ivysong, Firetail, Duskstorm, Cedarpaw, and Leafpaw."

Firetail trotted over the the entrance of camp, flicking his tail towards the entrance of camp. Cedarpaw padded over to him, smiling. Firetail was a young warrior, becoming one right before Cedarkit became an apprentice.

Duskstorm padded over to them with Leafpaw, Ivysong following.

They emerged from the entrance of camp. Duskstorm and Firetail looked at each other. "You listen for monsters, I couldn't hear them if they were a mouse-length away from me," Duskstorm shot a look at the ginger tom. "I could break my ears listening to one!"

While the two warriors were arguing, Ivysong already had her ears swiveled forward, staring ahead at the Thunderpath.

Echotail's body hadn't been buried, since it would be too dangerous to go onto the Thunderpath to retrieve him. Cedarpaw felt bile rise in his throat as the looked at his body, swarming with flies.

Ivysong sharply flicked her tail over Firetail and Duskstorm's mouths. Cedarpaw's ears pricked forward in the same manner as she had. He couldn't pick up anything.

"Now!" Ivysong rushed across the Thunderpath, leaping gracefully over Echotail's body. Firetail and Duskstorm pelted after her, Leafpaw and Cedarpaw following them.

Cedarpaw burst through the ferns and bushes, seeing Ivysong waiting for them.

"Don't chase away all of the prey!" the silver tabby hissed. Firetail smirked and sneered, "You're being louder than us!" Ivysong shot a glare at him, but Firetail didn't flinch.

Cedarpaw felt tension rise in the air. Ivysong unsheathed her claws. "I'm warning you, Firetail…" Firetail copied her. "Try me,"

"Oh, that's it!" Ivysong leaped onto Firetail, wrestling. Leafpaw shot in between them, tossing Ivysong off Firetail. "Stop it!"

Firetail quickly got to his paws, staring down the the apprentice. He was stiff, but then relaxed, sighing. "Fine," he said, storming off.

Ivysong stared ahead at him, then closed her eyes and dipped her head. "Thank you," she padded away, the opposite direction of Firetail.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two moons since Scratch left MarshClan. It had been Mid-Greenleaf, and it was now early Leaffall.

Cedarpaw was in his nest, not sleeping. It was just cozy.

He saw a familiar white she-cat padding through the entrance of camp.

Scratch!

Cedarpaw leaped out of his nest and raced over to her. He noticed that she was carrying two kits in her jaws; a white one, and a brown tabby. She set the kits down at Cedarpaw's paws. "I found these kits near the Thunderpath," she mewed. "They aren't mine, so I can't feed them or claim them as my own. Give them to Darksky."

Cedarpaw nodded without a word, and picked up the kits. He carried them over to the nursery, dropping them by Darksky.

"Scratch is back, and she found these kits by the Thunderpath."

The black she-cat smiled. "I will take them," she got up and licked Cedarpaw between his ears.

Larkkit opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. "What's two kits doing here?" she asked, her voice stumbling. Darksky looked down at her. "Scratch found these kits by the Thunderpath, and they are your new brother and sister."

Larkkit looked down at the ground in thought. "Two brothers and a sister?" she looked up at Cedarpaw. The little dark brown she-kit and the black and white apprentice were kin; brother and sister. Larkkit smiled. "Finally, someone my age,"

Cedarpaw looked up at his mother. "What will you name them?" Darksky looked down at the kits and murmured, "Whitekit and Blossomkit,"

Larkkit got up and padded over to them. "I like them,"

* * *

Cedarpaw was laying in his nest, intently watching Scratch on the other side of the clearing. She looked uncomfortable.

The black and white tom stood and padded over to her. "What's wrong?" he mewed, his voice tainted with worry. Now that he was closer, she looked sad, her eyes misted. "Nothing," Scratch mewed, tucking her nose under her paws. Cedarpaw sat. "Tell me,"

She looked past Cedarpaw and up at the sky, where the full moon shone. "The kits I brought back to camp aren't a loner's kits," she looked at Cedarpaw, straight into his eyes. "They are mine."

Cedarpaw wasn't shocked. Scratch looked up at him. "I'm leaving the Clan, and this time, for good."

Scratch got to her paws and padded past him. Cedarpaw felt a rock sinking in his belly, and he trotted after her.

"Clan life doesn't suit me. I like being free, without responsibility."

The white she-cat was at the front entrance when her tail held erect. "But I promise, whenever I have kits, I'll give them to the Clan right after they're born. I'll drop them off by the Clan entrance; you'll know if they're mine."

She looked over her shoulder at Cedarpaw. "Goodbye," her thin tail whisked under the sedge, and that was the last time Cedarpaw saw Scratch.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a moon since Scratch's kits were dropped off, a moon since she left forever.

The words still burned fresh in Cedarpaw's mind: _I'm leaving the Clan, and this time, for good._

He was at least distracted by Whitekit, Blossomkit, Larkkit, Aspenkit, and Beechkit. The youngest kits were now one moon old, old enough to walk without Darksky watching them. The rest of the kits, however, were five moons old, Larkkit being the youngest of them.

Cedarpaw almost liked hanging out with them more than Leafpaw, Pondpaw, and Scratch…

He just couldn't stop thinking of her.

* * *

Cedarpaw arose from his nest, padding quickly over to the Nursery.

Whitekit and Blossomkit were batting at a tall blade of grass, taking turns smacking it against the ground.

Aspenkit scuttled up to his mother. "Can we go swim in the pond? We're almost apprentices; we're old enough!" Larkkit and Beechkit pelted up to him. "Yeah! Can we?" The youngest kits looked over at their foster mother.

Cherryfur's pelt ruffled. "Yes, you can." The kits cheered, but were silenced by a flick of Cherryfur's tail. "But only on one condition; Cedarpaw has to watch you." The kits looked over at Cedarpaw and raced up to him, cheering.

"This is the best day of my life!" Aspenkit meowed.

Darksky looked over at Whitekit and Blossomkit's pleading faces. "Kits, you are too young to go swimming. At least wait until you are four moons old,"

"Aww," They both mewled in unison.

Cedarpaw felt bad for the kits, knowing the feeling of being too young to go swimming in the pond. The tom looked at his mother, smiling. "Can you please let them come with us? I'll make sure they don't swim in the pond,"

His mother gave him a thoughtful look, then mewed, "Okay. I'll let them go,"

The two young kits cheered, Cedarpaw leading them outside.

The pond was deep and unnatural, so Cedarpaw could understand how Darksky could be uncomfortable with the thought of her kits swimming in it. But Cedarpaw had a good eye, and his mother trusted him for that. And plus, there were tons of minnows and fish swarming in it so the kits could practice fishing in it.

"Kits, do you want me to teach you how to catch a minnow?" The kits nodded their heads. "First, don't make a noise." The kits fell silent and padded over to the edge of the water, crouching over it.

He noticed Beechkit looking straight into it, Whitekit and Blossomkit copying her. "Don't lean over the edge, and make sure your shadow is behind you," Cedarpaw whispered, watching the kits refrain from the edge.

"Wait for a minnow to swim towards the top of the surface," It was silent, tension making Cedarpaw's muscles ache.

He saw a minnow stray near the surface.

He unsheathed his claws and hooked it out of the water, nipping its spine. "The rest is just unsheathing your claws and tossing it onto the shore. You try,"

Cedarpaw dropped his minnow on the fresh-kill pile, then continued watching the kits.

He saw Larkkit eyeing a small minnow at the surface. _Perfect! The minnow is Larkkit sized._

The small she-kit wiggled her haunches, and swatted the minnow out of the water, onto the shore. But before she could kill it, the little fish squirmed, and flipped itself back into the water.

"Mousedung!" she hissed. She sat crouched over the water, scowling at it. Cedarpaw sat down by her. "Hey, it was only your first time,"

The two cats looked over at Whitekit, who was leaning over the water, far. Cedarpaw shuffled his paws against the ground as he looked over to find Darksky and Cherryfur looking terrified.

Just as Cedarpaw looked back to the kits, Whitekit fell into the water. He dunk below the surface, and flailed his paws in effort to reach land again.

Cedarpaw darted forward. "Stay calm!" he nearly yowled, but quiet enough so that he didn't wake the elders.

"Hurry, hurry!" Blossomkit cried. "What if he drowns? Are you gonna save him?"

Cedarpaw shot a look at her. "That's what I'm doing!" The tom then dived beneath the surface, grabbing the struggling kit by the scruff.

He threw Whitekit on the shore, and heaved himself up to him. He looked over and saw Acornfrost rushing out of her den.

Cedarpaw's yowl was desperate. "Will he be okay?" Acornfrost nodded. "He just needs to calm down, and he needs to get all that water out of him,"

Cedarpaw pressed down on his chest a few times, making sure to be gentle with the young kit.

Whitekit didn't budge.

Beechkit hustled through. "No, no, no! He can't be dead!" Cedarpaw looked up at her, still pressing on his chest. "That's because he's not," he covered all the fear in his voice with determination.

Suddenly, Whitekit started vomiting up water, Cedarpaw looking at the other kits. "See? I told you he'd be fine,"

Darksky rushed out of the den. "Okay, that's enough swimming and fishing time for today," Aspenkit looked up at her. "Aww! We didn't even get to swim!"

The queen looked down at her. "Do you want to end up like Whitekit?" Aspenkit smiled, and rushed over to the Nursery. "Yeah! I heard Cherryfur made us a mossball while we were gone!"

Cedarpaw looked back to Whitekit. He looked dazed. Acornfrost looked down at the kit with a warm face. "Don't worry, you're alright…"

Darksky picked up the kit by her scruff and looked over at Cedarpaw with wide eyes. "Thank you," Cedarpaw smiled. "No problem,"

The tom looked over at camp entrance, and he could swear that he saw a white tail disappearing from behind it.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cedarpaw was walking through the forest. He wasn't out here for any particular reason; he was just on a walk.

He saw a flash of pale yellow fur.

Cedarpaw instantly crouched into an attack stance. "Who are you, and what are you doing on MarshClan territory?"

The strange cat stepped out from a bush.

It was Echotail.

"Echotail?" Cedarpaw stood, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell Pondstar that he _has_ to move the Clan to a safer place. This place is too dangerous for cats to live. This place is beyond the Twoleg places, and it is safe for cats to live in, and it isn't this forest. All I know is this forest will also be taken over by twolegs also."

He faded, and Cedarpaw woke up.

He sprang out of his nest, darting over to Pondstar's den.

"What is it, Cedarpaw?" the gray tom mewed. Cedarpaw panted. "I saw Echotail in a dream, and he said that we have to move to a different place, and it's not the forest."

Pondstar stood up in his nest. "Is that so?" Cedarpaw nodded. A curious expression wiped over his face. "In fact, why did you choose for us to settle here?"

Pondstar shook his head, padding past him. "Because I'm a blind leader,"

"Every cat who is old enough to swim in the pond, gather around to hear my words."

Every cat, one by one, gathered by Pondstar. "Cedarpaw had a dream where he saw Echotail, and he told Cedarpaw that we shall move to a different place."

Murmurs spread through the Clan like a breeze, and Cedarpaw heard a cat yowl, "It hasn't even been a year since we came here!"

Pondstar lifted his tail to silence them. "Leafheart, Acornfrost. What do you think about moving?"

Leafheart sprang to her paws. "Yes! Let's get out of this place!" Acornfrost sat beside her, her tail curled over her paws. "I think we should stay here for at least another moon, to see if anything gets any worse,"

Pondstar gave her a nod, and turned to his Clanmates. "It is settled. We will move in a-"

The leader was cut off by twoleg kits passing by, right in front of camp. Cedarpaw could hear them giggling and mewling to each other.

He looked to where they were coming from. There were more coming.

"Hide in your dens, now! And keep quiet!" Pondstar yowled, and raced into his den.

Cedarpaw quickly grabbed Blossomkit and Aspenkit, Darksky holding Beechkit and Whitekit, Cherryfur lifting up Larkkit. They pelted over to the nursery, setting them down.

"What's happening?" Blossomkit mewled, fear thick in her voice. "Hush," Darksky replied, her voice low.

Cedarpaw looked out at the camp. It was deserted, and he was relieved that all of his Clanmates were safe in their dens. _But what if they were already taken by the twoleg kits?_ he thought, but quickly pushed it away. If a twoleg had been in camp, he would of heard it by now.

 _What about Scratch?_ Cedarpaw felt a pit in his stomach, like a rock. _She's fine. She's probably not_ _anywhere_ _near the twolegs. But what if she has kits? She'd have dropped them off at camp by now. But if she just did, the twolegs would've taken them away!_

Anything he thought of led to another conflict in his mind.

He looked back out of the Nursery, where the twolegs had been.

Besides one catching up to the others, no other twolegs were left.

It had been longer than it had seemed.

He saw Pondstar emerge from his den. "We are going tomorrow, at sunrise," he yowled, and cats who heard his announcement whispered it back to other cats who didn't hear it.

As Cedarpaw padded back to the Apprentice's den, he thought of what he would encounter on his journey.

He took a minnow from the fresh-kill pile, quickly scarfing it down, and ate another one. _I want to get prepared for tomorrow,_ he thought.

Cedarpaw padded into the Apprentice's den. Night was already falling, casting a purplish color in the sky.

 _Will there be any danger? If there is, will it cost a cat's life?_


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cedarpaw woke in his nest.

Today was moving day.

He prod Leafpaw and Pondpaw with his paw. "Wake up, we need to go bright and early," Pondpaw woke up first.

"What is it, Cedarpaw?" she hissed, her eyes still closed. "Remember? We're going?"

"Oh yeah!" The gray she-cat sprang up from her nest. Leafpaw sat up not soon after her.

The three cats padded into the clearing, being the second to arrive there, after the elders.

Silverpetal looked at them kindly. "Hello," she mewed, and turned back to Pondstar's den. Flintpool looked over at them and blinked, smiling.

Acornfrost hurried out of her den, being followed soon after by Leafheart.

Darksky and Cherryfur were followed by the kits, and they sat down behind the apprentices and elders.

Ivysong and Firetail padded out of the Warrior's den, followed by Dewmist, Finchwing, and Curlears. They sat down by the elders and queens. Sedgespots, Duskstorm, and Foxfur hurried out after them.

Pondstar padded out of his den, lifting his chin. "Thank you StarClan for this warning, and thank you for watching over us. Our Clan is in great need of safety, so thank you for showing us a way to get out of the Twolegplace. We shall go, and may you walk with us on the way, and guide us in our troubles."

Pondstar padded to the entrance of camp, beckoning his Clan to follow.

Cedarpaw heard mewling on the other side of the sedge.

He broke through it, and saw three kits laying, with a familiar looking albino she-cat standing by them; Scratch.

"Cedarpaw? What's happening?" the she-cat meowed, looking confused. "We are looking for a new home, since this place is being overrun by twolegs." Scratch dipped her head. "I will come with you."

Cedarpaw gasped. "Really?" Scratch smiled. "Yes,"

Pondstar nodded. "We are glad to have you back,"

They walked over a twoleg path, which led to a Thunderpath.

"Cedarpaw, take two kits, and I'll take the other one," Cedarpaw nodded, grabbing two kits in his jaws.

"Now!" Pondstar yowled, and he raced across, Cedarpaw and Scratch following. When he reached the other side, he looked to see if everyone was across. Everyone was arriving, except for one cat, who was sitting and mewling on the Thunderpath.

Blossomkit.

Cedarpaw dropped the two kits he was carrying and darted across the Thunderpath into the middle, and grabbed Blossomkit between his jaws. He raced back over just as a monster tried to catch him and Blossomkit.

Cedarpaw dropped the kit and looked down at her with a stern look. "Don't freeze up like that again!"

Scratch was looking down at Blossomkit, smiling. "What did you name her?" she mewed. "Blossomkit," Cedarpaw replied, and Scratch bent down to lick her between her ears.

"What are you doing?" Blossomkit squeaked and batted at her mother's nose. "Who are you?" Scratch looked hurt, and padded away, next to Pondstar. Blossomkit looked up at Cedarpaw. "Why is she sad?" Cedarpaw shook his head. "I don't know, maybe it hurt when you touched her nose,"

Only, he knew why.

"We should get moving again," Pondstar declared, and he started padding forward again. Cedarpaw grabbed his two kits and followed his Clan, Blossomkit following him.

Cedarpaw reluctantly looked back at his camp. He felt sadness well up inside him, but before he could burst, he looked away, continuing to follow his Clanmates.

The sun was rising quickly and brightly, but the clouds were dark, promising rain.

The cats passed through a few bush clumps, a few burrs getting stuck to Cedarpaw's pelt.

They continued onward.

The land became more clear, except for tall grass. If Cedarpaw looked to his right, where he could see shelves of rock slanting upward. _Twolegs are strange,_ he thought.

A tall tree sapling stood.

"Can I climb it?" Aspenkit scrambled up to it, but Darksky's bushy tail stopped her. "No, we can't stop here," Aspenkit's ears folded against her head, but she didn't argue.

Leafpaw slowed down to Cedarpaw's pace. "Did Echotail describe what the new place looks like?" Cedarpaw shook his head, the kits swinging from his jaws.

They continued on with the flat land for a while more, but they came across another Twolegplace except smaller.

"What do we do without getting spotted?" Cedarpaw whispered, murmurs spreading throughout the Clan.

"I know!" a voice yowled, and Foxfur padded out of the crowd. "We can climb this tree and go over the Twolegplace. "Brilliant," Pondstar mewed, and he climbed up the tree.

He wiggled his haunches and hopped onto the top of the Twolegplace. "It's safe up here," he yowled, and his Clan started following him.

Cedarpaw was the last one to join his Clanmates. Pondstar was already trotting along, the other cats following, Cedarpaw quickly catching up to them.

Pondstar stopped when there was no ground left, only a tree in far from them, another Twolegplace following. "We should jump down and go to the other side of the Thunderpath," he mewed, loud enough so everyone could hear.

Pondstar leaped down effortlessly. Scratch raced up to him, stopping at where the ground ended. "How do we get the kits down?"

"Carry them," he meowed. Scratch groaned, looking over at Cedarpaw. "Can't think of anything else?" she hissed under her breath.

Larkkit, Beechkit, and Aspenkit were old enough to jump off the Twoleg Place. In fact, they were one of the first ones to jump off.

"Cherryfur, look!" Aspenkit leaped off. The cream-colored queen sped after her, falling down, as if to save her.

A hiss of pain split through the air.

Cherryfur lay on the ground, one of her back legs positioned oddly. Acornfrost jumped after her, landing evenly. "I'll get you something," Acornfrost looked around frantically. "The only thing I care about is that Aspenkit is okay," Cherryfur moaned in response.

"I'll go get you something! What do you need?" Aspenkit was pleading to be helpful after what she did to her mother.

"I just need you to hold her down," Aspenkit pressed her paws on her mother's bad leg, Cherryfur yelping in pain. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon,"

Cedarpaw and Finchwing jumped down, Ivysong, Duskstorm, Silverpetal, Pondpaw, and Leafpaw following.

Acornfrost grabbed Cherryfur's leg, and pulled it back into place, with a crack. Cherryfur yowled, but grew silent quickly.

Firetail, Flintpool, and Curlears leaped down next.

Cherryfur stood up. "Thank you,"

The rest of the cats jumped down, Scratch carrying her kit.

Cedarpaw dropped Scratch's two other kits. "What are you going to name them?" Cedarpaw looked down at the two kits he had been carrying; a black kit and a white one. The one Scratch had been carrying was a gray tabby.

"Dustkit," Scratch poked the tabby, Dustkit mewling. She looked over at the ones at Cedarpaw's paws. "Ravenkit and Snowkit,"

Cedarpaw nodded, looking back at where they had started, at camp.

He could still see camp.

Raindrops started falling.

He sighed.

This was going to take a while.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

MarshClan padded through the short grass, rain falling and bouncing off their pelts. Cedarpaw looked back towards camp. At least he couldn't see it anymore, but only because it was covered by trees.

He set down Nightkit and Snowkit, panting. He quickly realized he was stalling the Clan and continued onwards.

He suddenly thought of something. Was Echotail lying? _No, he's a StarClan cat. StarClan never lies. But Echotail is old and crazy, so what if he told me this just to get us all killed?_

He shrugged away the thought, refusing to believe it.

The Clan padded over a tiny hill, leading to another Thunderpath. Cedarpaw looked over, where he saw a huge Thunderpath, with a ton of monsters sleeping on it. He shuddered at the thought of them waking up as they were crossing.

The Clan marched across the Thunderpath calmly. When they reached the other side, there was a large, cold tree standing with no leaves.

They padded along where the ground rose up, making Cedarpaw's belly fill with butterflies.

There were a few trees, with a gate holding them up. In front of them, there was a large Thunderpath, with a few monsters crossing. Pondstar looked at it.

"We shouldn't cross that, let's go around it," Cedarpaw could hear Leafheart's faint mew, "Nice problem solving skills, fleabrain,"

"Let's hide in those trees and keep to the shadows," Pondstar meowed again, Leafheart flicking her tail against him. "Isn't that obvious?"

Ground became higher and higher, stones lining it the higher it went. Pondstar jumped onto the highest ground, his Clan following, keeping to the trees as they crossed.

Cedarpaw noticed a Twolegplace right in front of them. Pondstar did, too.

"Everybody, jump down, and keep quiet!" the gray tom yowled, padding onto lower ground. His Clan obeyed, Leafheart reluctantly.

They crossed a gray twoleg path, leading to a light brown one. The cats stealthily crossed it, not hearing any twolegs yowl or dogs bark.

A monster stood in front of them, sleeping. Cedarpaw quickly passed it, feeling relieved when it was behind him.

The cats leaped over a gate, not making a sound. The sun was quickly setting. "It's getting late," Leafpaw mewed, looking and sounding worried. She turned to Cedarpaw. "Where should we settle for the night?"

Pondstar silenced his Clan. "We shall go on until we reach a spot where we can settle safely."

"I'm tired!" Beechkit wailed, licking her pads. "Me too," Whitekit mewed. "but we can make it."

Cedarpaw was proud of Whitekit's determination.

Scratch padded up to him, and Cedarpaw's heart dropped into his stomach. Scratch licked her kit's forehead. "Thanks," Whitekit mewed, struggling away.

Cedarpaw followed his Clan again, reaching a huge cobweb, almost a tree-length high.

Pondstar sat. "We shall settle here for tonight," As he was saying that, the sky was quickly fading to dark blue, the last few scratches of orange following the sun.

Pondstar squeezed through two fences, Leafheart following. Cedarpaw raced ahead, following both of them. He looked behind himself and saw his Clan filtering through the gate.

Cedarpaw quickly curled up, his stomach growling. He would eat when sunrise came.

 _This isn't so bad._

* * *

Cedarpaw woke up to cats bustling around him.

Leafpaw stroked her tail along his spine. "Come on, wake up!"

Cedarpaw quickly got to his paws, following his Clan out another gate. _Today, we will hunt,_ he thought.

He quickly realized that Nightkit and Snowkit haven't been fed yet. He dropped them. "Go over to Scratch," he mewed. He guessed that the two kits were one moon old, along with Dustkit.

Nightkit and Snowkit nodded, and raced over to their mother.

Cedarpaw and his Clan padded along, listening to the roar of huge yellow monsters passing by. The ground was flat, filled with the sharp, short grass.

They came across another Thunderpath, a small, fat one.

Cedarpaw looked behind him and in front of him, not seeing any monsters.

"Now!" Pondstar sped across the Thunderpath, his Clan darting after him.

Cedarpaw looked behind him as he followed them, seeing Dustkit, Nightkit, and Snowkit looking petrified, mewling on the Thunderpath. Scratch was trying to urge them on, when a large yellow monster spotted them and rushed after them.

"No!" Cedarpaw launched himself into the air, pushing himself forwards. He spread out his front paws, pushing Scratch and the kits onto the other level of ground.

Only one kit was left behind.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cedarpaw felt dazed, his heart racing. He looked over, seeing Scratch and Acornfrost by Nightkit.

The little black she-kit coughed, her pelt more smoky than before. Scratch bent down to lick her, but Acornfrost stopped her. "Don't lick her. You'll get sick if you eat the smoke," Acornfrost looked around. "We need to get rid of it as soon as possible."

The amber she-cat looked over to where the Thunderpath starts, and she was delighted to see some leftover ran from last sunrise. "Here," she mewed, scooting Nightkit over to the puddle. "wash off in this."

Cedarpaw, Dustkit, and Snowkit walked over to where she was bathing. The soot was quickly washing off her, leaving spots of black in the water.

"She'll be fine," Acornfrost declared, but then looked down at Nightkit. "Did you lick off any of it?"

"No," the she-kit replied. "I was too scared to."

"Good, now, finish up, for we have to get moving again." Pondstar shouldered over some warriors who were watching.

A few moments later, Nightkit hopped out of the water, and shook off her pelt. Besides the soot and a few scrapes, she was barely hurt; the big black paws of the monster didn't crush her.

"Shall we continue on?" Pondstar's tail flicked in annoyance. "Yep, I'm ready," Nightkit trotted over to her mother.

Pondstar led the Clan farther, leaving Cedarpaw concerned at how indifferent Pondstar was about Nightkit nearly getting killed. What would he do if she actually _did_ get killed?

The gray leader led his Clan in front of another huge Twolegplace. Cedarpaw had again noticed how much his stomach was growling.

 _When are we going to eat again?_

A large white bird flew overhead of them.

"Bird!" Sedgespots yowled, and a few warriors and queens instantly hid the kits under them.

The white bird swooped down, Firetail launching himself at it, digging his claws into it. The bird screeched as it was pulled down to the ground, violently flapping its wings. Firetail bit the back of its throat, and the bird instantly went limp. "Fresh-kill," he mewed, and ripples of purrs and praise spread throughout the Clan.

Cedarpaw raced over to it, biting off some of it as Cherryfur, Darksky, Flintpool, and Silverpetal joined. _Only Echotail is missing,_ Cedarpaw thought.

When his belly was full, the rest of the Clan got to take at least one bite of it.

After Ivysong buried it, the Clan continued onwards.

They came across another Thunderpath, leading two ways. Pondstar looked to the left of them, where there were plenty of trees and undergrowth. "There might be some prey scuffling around in there," he stated.

Leafheart scowled at him. "We just ate, and it's too early to settle here, even for today; not to mention too dangerous."

Cedarpaw heard her whisper, "Blind leader,"

"But we still need to cross the Thunderpath," he hissed. "you're stalling us more than Nightkit had."

Scratch hissed, and Cedarpaw could clearly see her trying hard to not lunge at him.

"You were the one who led us to this Thunderpath," the queen hissed between her teeth. Pondstar looked at her with a challenged look. "Then lead us back to camp, where you abandoned us,"

Dewmist leaped in front of her to prevent her from hurting Pondstar. Leafheart hissed. "I'd be a much better leader than you'd ever be,"

Leafpaw turned to Cedarpaw. "Do you think that?" Cedarpaw looked down at the ground. "In some ways, yes,"

Pondstar flicked his tail over Leafheart's mouth, and listened for a monster. There was one approaching, but it stopped, a few others behind it.

"Let's get it over with," Pondstar yowled and raced across, the monster not even trying to catch him.

The Clan sped after him, Aspenkit looking back as she ran. "What's the matter, too lazy to kill us?" Cedarpaw quickly hushed her.

After they crossed Pondstar signaled for them to keep going.

The Clan jumped over another fence, landing on more short-cut grass. They moved slightly to the left, now walking on a twoleg path, leading to another Thunderpath.

They again darted across. Cedarpaw was confused. There wasn't any monsters active, even though they were a few moments ago.

They came across another huge Thunderpath, multiple monsters dotting it. Cedarpaw shifted. He didn't feel comfortable around so many monsters.

His Clanmates seemed to agree with him, besides Pondstar.

"We're not crossing another Thunderpath. We needed to run across the other ones to get to the other side, but this is just a bit pathetic."

As Pondstar was rambling, Cedarpaw's neck fur bristled, suddenly realizing why he and his Clanmates were so troubled.

He heard barking, getting closer every heartbeat.

Dogs.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pondstar yowled for his Clan to cross the Thunderpath, Cedarpaw running after him, his Clanmates following. He looked over his shoulder to find two dogs, both small and scruffy, chasing after them.

Cedarpaw was glad that no monsters were awake.

Sedgespots climbed up a tree, Firetail and Flintpool following her. Flintpool stumbled, but Firetail helped him up.

Curlears, Dewmist, and Foxfur were the most strongest cats in MarshClan, so they stayed behind to fight the dogs.

Cedarpaw felt a jolt of fear flash through him.

The kits!

"Cherryfur, Darksky, Scratch! Get Aspenkit and Dustkit!" The two kits were turning to fight the dogs, despite them knowing they were kits. Cedarpaw rushed over and grabbed the two, blood roaring in his ears.

"Snowkit! Nightkit!" The white and black kits raced after Cedarpaw, their energy quickly running out. Foxfur grabbed the two kits and launched them over to their mother, who climbed up a tree.

Beechkit, Blossomkit, and Whitekit were already scrambling up the tree, but Cherryfur and Darksky helped them up.

Cedarpaw chased after them, Aspenkit and Dustkit swinging in his jaws. When he dropped them, their fur was fluffed out, and they looked terrified.

Pondstar leaped onto one of the dogs, the two rolling around in a flurry of claws and fur. The dog whipped around and met Pondstar's eyes, and quickly lunged forwards, biting his throat and whipping him around in his jaws.

Cedarpaw felt his heart drop into his stomach as he watched his leader being mauled. The dog finally let go of him, Pondstar looking like a piece of preythat was turned into bile.

Leafheart looked at the gray tom. "He's losing a life," she announced. She looked down, whispering, "Only two left." Despite her voice cracking, Cedarpaw saw a glint of happiness in her eyes.

A twoleg called, sounding angry, and padded over to the two dogs. The twoleg didn't seem to notice MarshClan at all. It made another angry noise and dragged the two dogs away.

Pondstar twitched, and quickly got back up. He looked frantically over at Leafheart. "We shall go onwards," he mewed, fear thickly laced in his voice.

He trudged along, seemingly oblivious to what just happened to him.

The cats that had been on ground followed Pondstar, while the others climbed down the trees. Beechkit tumbled down to Cedarpaw. "Is Pondstar okay?" Cedarpaw nodded. "He's fine. He just needs time to reflect,"

"Oh," the she-kit mewed, and caught up to Cherryfur.

Cedarpaw quickened his pace to match Pondstar's. The gray tom was staring at the ground as he padded, not blinking. Cedarpaw flicked his tail over his face. Nothing.

"Pondstar?" he mewed quietly. Pondstar's head snapped up and looked at the apprentice. "Oh, yes, Cedarpaw?" His voice was shaking.

Cedarpaw shivered. "Are you okay?" Pondstar nodded. "Yes, yes, exactly fine," Cedarpaw stopped in his tracks as he waited for Leafpaw and Pondpaw.

"Do you think Pondstar is okay?" Pondpaw whispered, knowing that she was right behind Leafheart and Acornfrost. Cedarpaw shook his head. "I just spoke to him. He seems a bit out of it,"

Leafpaw copied Cedarpaw. "I don't think he's okay. Ever since he woke up from the dogs, he's been acting strange."

Sedgespots caught up to them. "Everybody knows that. Even Acornfrost," Cedarpaw looked into the medicine cat's eyes. Her face was confident, but her eyes had a glint of fear in them.

Pondstar abruptly stopped in front of a Thunderpath. "I can't take another one of these mouse-brained things," he groaned. He walked blindly across it, saying nothing more, not listening for any monsters.

One roared past, catching the leader in its huge paws.

The Clan had settled in a forest by a Twolegplace for the night.

Cedarpaw was going over his day.

The black and white tom stared at the ground in thought, when he heard pawsteps coming towards him.

It was Leafpaw.

The tortoiseshell she-cat stood beside him. "It's been a rough day, hasn't it?" she mewed cheerfully. Cedarpaw looked up at her and nodded. "Yes it has. With Pondstar losing two lives…" the tom looked back down at the ground again.

Leafpaw looked into his eyes. "I bet I can help," she mewed, and curled up next to her denmate. Cedarpaw purred, his thought calming, and went to sleep.

Cedarpaw awoke with Leafpaw still laying beside him. Pondstar was rushing past them, sitting down. "Wake up, warriors," he yowled. The Clan woke up and trudged over to Pondstar, Sedspots sitting beside Cedarpaw and Ivysong sitting beside Leafpaw.

"Well will be making five new apprentices this sunrise. Aspenkit, Beechkit, Larkkit, Whitekit, Blossomkit, please walk forward."

Aspenkit was the first to pop out of the crowd, bouncing in excitement. Beechkit padded over beside her, more calmly and gracefully. Larkkit padded out on the other side of Aspenkit, Whitekit and Blossomkit following.

"Aspenkit, Beechkit, Larkkit, Whitekit, Blossomkit, you all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Aspenpaw, Beechpaw, Larkpaw, Whitepaw, and Blossompaw. When we reach the new territory, I will give you your mentors."

The Clan cheered, "Aspenpaw! Beechpaw! Larkpaw! Whitepaw! Blossompaw!"

Acornfrost padded over to Leafpaw and Cedarpaw. "Looks like you have a denmates," she purred in amusement.

Larkpaw ran over to Cedarpaw. "I'm finally gonna be in the same den as you! This is gonna be great!" Cedarpaw had never seen Larkpaw so happy in her life.

Aspenpaw and Beechpaw raced over to Cherryfur, while Whitepaw and Blossompaw padded over to Darksky.

Pondstar left the forest, not leaving time for the new apprentices to spend time with their families, but they quickly caught up to their leader.

Pondstar padded along the twoleg path, not stopping. Cedarpaw, at this point, strangely idolized his leader for being so tireless, but pushed the thought away.

There was a large fence towering over the cats, making Cedarpaw feel rather uncomfortable. He decided to look across the Thunderpath instead.

It was still early morning, the sun just coming up, so no monsters were awake at this time. Cedarpaw was thankful for this.

Pondstar and the rest of the cats crossed the Thunderpath easily and noiselessly, the only sound being birdsong.

Cedarpaw and the other cats started crossing another twoleg path, and a thought crossed Cedarpaw's mind. _What if there's an endless loop of Thunderpaths and twoleg paths?_ He shook his pelt. _There is a lot of them, but not that many._

A tall stick stood over them, following another. Cedarpaw sighed. _But how many are those? Is there even a destination to our journey?_


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cedarpaw trudged along his Clan, his paws aching. He wondered when his Clan was going to sleep, and when they would go hunting again. He hadn't noticed his hunger until right now; it had been a few sunrises since his last meal.

He looked up. Pondstar was sharing tongues with Leafheart as they walked along, and Cedarpaw was surprised to see her so content around Pondstar. The gray leader murmured something again, and Leafheart frowned.

Cedarpaw pricked his ears.

Leafheart started. "Pondstar, are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's for the best of my Clan; _your_ Clan."

"But you're leaving it behind!"

"Then lead it yourself. I chose you to be deputy for a reason."

"But-"

"You disagree with everything I say. Come on, I'm on my last life. You'll get all the lives a normal leader gets."

Cedarpaw couldn't bare to hear it anymore, but Pondstar turned around, his face unreadable.

"MarshClan," he yowled. "I am retiring, to become a warrior. Leafheart will take over as leader. My name shall return to my old one; Pondfur."

Cedarpaw pitifully watched Pondfur trot over to where Curlears was standing.

Acornfrost padded up to Leafheart, nodding. She turned to the Clan. "Leafheart will receive her nine lives tonight."

The brown and amber tabbies led the Clan onward, crossing another Thunderpath.

They both stopped and looked to the side, Cedarpaw following their gaze. He saw a lush green forest, and beside it, a pond. Beside it, there was a large marsh.

 _It's perfect,_ Cedarpaw thought.

Leafheart's eyes narrowed. "Curlears, Dewmist, Foxfur, Pondpaw, Cedarpaw, come with me to check this place out."

Foxfur and Curlears heard no monsters, and the patrol sped across the Thunderpath. Cedarpaw opened his mouth and drank in the scent of this place. To his disappointment, Cedarpaw could scent very fresh twoleg scent, with strange cat scent in the mix.

The black and white tom stiffened. It was too peaceful.

As to break it, a gray and white she-cat lunged out of a clump of reeds, hurtling towards Leafheart.

The she-cat already had the new leader pinned down. "What are you doing here, trespasser?" the gray and white cat hissed, anger flaring in her eyes.

Dewmist launched himself at the she-cat, leaving long marks in her side. Cedarpaw was almost glad that they didn't appear deep.

"What is your name?" Dewmist spat, a whisker away from the she-cat's face. The cat stared into his eyes, her own widening. She flicked her tail.

A big, muscular black tom stepped out from behind her, eyes narrowed.

He growled, unsheathing his claws. The she-cat did the same. Curlears narrowed her eyes. "Tell us your name," she hissed, her fur bristling. The gray and white she-cat smirked. "If you beat us in a fight, we will tell you our names."

She instantly sprang forward, hooking her claws into Curlears' flesh. Curlears twisted around, slamming the she-cat against the ground. She spun around again, pinning the she-cat against the ground.

The big black tom charged towards Curlears, but Dewmist blocked him, pushing him aside. They started wrestling, Dewmist inflicting long scratches on his shoulders.

Cedarpaw and Pondpaw had no idea where to start. Foxfur and Leafheart pelted over to help Dewmist, while the rogue she-cat had slipped away and had started fighting Curlears one-on-one.

Pondpaw shared a glance with Cedarpaw. "We should help Curlears take down that she-cat," she whispered. She then crouched and slid into the reeds soundlessly. Cedarpaw followed her. He knew that the two rogues were too distracted to hear or scent him, so they slunk into the reeds with ease.

Cedarpaw looked between two wide-spread cattails. Gladly, the rogue she-cat had her back to them.

He looked over to Pondpaw, who quickly nodded.

Cedarpaw leaped out of the marsh, hissing, and hooked himself onto the she-cat's back. The rogue twisted around, trying to slash her claws at Cedarpaw, but Pondpaw pounced on her as Cedarpaw slipped away.

He looked over at Dewmist, Foxfur, and Leafheart. The three cats had the black tom pinned down, each cat holding down any part that could harm anyone. Cedarpaw could hear the black tom's faint growl.

The rogue she-cat closed her eyes in defeat. "You have outdone us. As we promised, we shall now tell you our names." She looked her at the black tom. "His name is Dark, and I'm Crystal."

Pondpaw stepped away, letting Crystal stand up. Dark got up, too, but stumbled as he struggled to find his paws.

"We shall be on our way," Crystal mewed, and the two cats padded away. The gray and white she-cat stopped suddenly, then turned around to face the MarshClan leader.

"Now that we've fought, I've seen how strong and clever your cats are. Both me and Dark would feel safe with your presence, and I was wondering if I could follow your pawsteps and be with you."

Leafheart narrowed her eyes, clearly suspicious. "You want to join us, hmm?" Crystal nodded, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. "It would be of our pleasure."

The leader looked down, then back up at the rogue. "You two would be more mouths to feed, but then again…"

Cedarpaw flicked his ear, turning to Pondpaw. "What do you think we should do?" Pondpaw shrugged. "The more warriors, the better." Cedarpaw tilted his head. "I honestly have to agree with Leafheart; more cats mean more mouths to feed." His stomach grumbled when he said those words.

Pondpaw shrugged again. "We can hunt."

Cedarpaw looked back towards Leafheart. "We will let you two stay for a moon, and if all goes well, we will let you stay. If not, we will banish you. Sounds good?" Dark nodded. "Whatever it takes,"

Leafheart padded towards the Thunderpath, her sweeping tail stroking the cattails and reeds. "Now then, let's get back to the Clan,"

Foxfur and Dewmist padded after her, Cedarpaw and Curlears following. Curlears looked at the two new warriors, screwed up her face, then trotted after the other warriors. Dark and Crystal exchanged glances then padded after them. Pondpaw tilted her head then followed the two rogues.

"Monsters aren't active today," Leafheart went on. "It'll be safe and easy to cross."

After the cats had crossed the Thunderpath, Leafheart yowled, "We have two new cats in our Clan; Crystal and Dark. They will stay for a moon, and if all goes well with them, they will stay in the Clan. But if something happens, we will exile them."

The Clan yowled the two rogue's names. "Crystal! Dark!"

As MarshClan started moving again, Cedarpaw looked up at the sky. It was scarlet red, the sun peeking over the horizon.

The Clan quickly stopped at a marsh, but Cedarpaw smelled fresh, hostile cat scent in the reeds. They continued onward.

Burr plants and overhanging trees hung over Cedarpaw, making him feel stuffy and trapped, and he was glad to get out of the shade.

Cedarpaw noticed a forest to the left, as Crystal had. "We can settle there for tonight," she mewed, and Leafheart gave her a stern look. "We don't need rogues ordering us around,"

Hypocritically, she crossed the Thunderpath, leading the Clan into the forest. Leafheart laid down at a tree root. "Pondfur, Crystal, Dark, Leafpaw, Duskstorm. Go hunt for prey in the forest,"

Cedarpaw watched as Duskstorm heaved to his paws, his tail beckoning for other cats to come. Leafpaw padded happily over to him, Pondfur following her, a more weary expression in his eyes. Dark lifted himself up, Crystal copying him.

Before they could join the other cats, Acornfrost quickly padded over to them. "You have fresh wounds that need to be treated," She mewed urgently, making Dark smirk. "I'm fine. Just a few scratches,"

"Scars!" Acornfrost pressed. She turned over to Larkpaw. "Can you get me some cobwebs, Larkpaw?" The little dark brown she-cat hopped to her paws. "Certainly," She instantly started sniffing around for the white strands.

Acornfrost turned over to her sister. "Can you assign other cats to go hunt?" Leafheart narrowed her eyes, then sighed. "Scratch and Sedgespots, go join the hunting patrol."

The tortoiseshell and albino she-cats stood up, padding side by side to the patrol. Duskstorm nodded, then lead the group out.

Blossomkit trudged up to Cherryfur, a queen who had recently returned to warriors duties. "We're MarshClan, not ForestClan!" the little tabby whined, and the pale she-cat answered, "We're only staying tonight, dear,"

Blossomkit's mouth hung open, as if she wanted to argue, but padded away to join her brother, Whitekit.

Cedarpaw sighed, laying down. He looked over at Larkpaw, who had finished collecting cobwebs for Acornfrost. The chestnut she-cat purred and took the strands, wrapping them around Crystal and Dark's wounds.

Larkpaw watched her, then padded over to Cedarpaw. She laid down next to him, back to back. "It's tough out here, isn't it?"

Cedarpaw nodded. "Yes, it is."

 _And it'll get tougher, I know it._

A/N

Extra chapter today because I'm nice


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cedarpaw woke with a start, but up to nothing. He looked around. His Clan was still sleeping, and he noticed that the moon was still high in the sky.

He got to his paws, careful not to disturb Larkpaw. He looked down at his sister. Her paws her splayed out, her mouth open, almost as if she was dead. Cedarpaw's heart quickened for a moment, but flattened his fur as he noticed her chest rising and falling.

He shook his fur out, and padded over the sleeping body of Curlears, whose chin was tucked under her paws peacefully.

Her tail twitched suddenly, and Cedarpaw felt his heart lurch. Gladly, he didn't trip over her, and he silently thanked StarClan

He hopped over a couple more sleeping bodies, making his way deeper into the forest.

He suddenly felt lost, and almost wished for his Clan to settle here. He stopped in his tracks, remembering his time at the pond.

When he had first met Scratch… When he had caught his first minnow… When he could faintly hear Leafheart and Pondstar arguing.

He shook his head and padded off again.

He stopped when he scented prey; a mouse. He crouched, padding over to the tiny creature.

What he didn't expect, though, was the mouse curling up, as if it was sick. Cedarpaw tilted his head. Why would StarClan gift him such easy prey? He almost felt bad for the furry body, as if he could feel its pain.

Cedarpaw shook away the thought and pounced on the mouse, not feeling it struggle under his paws. He looked down at it.

The mouse was looking up at him, its eyes pleading for mercy. Cedarpaw winced, and closed his eyes as he dug his claws into it.

He looked over, and saw a brown she-cat emerge from the undergrowth. She had blazing amber eyes. "What are you doing here?" she mewed in monotone.

Cedarpaw pricked his ears. "I saw this mouse, and I hunted it." The brown she-cat sat down, her tail curling up. "Huh. My name is Mouse,"

Cedarpaw felt something odd about this cat. "That's funny." He picked up his prey in his jaws, and started padding back to his Clan.

"Wait!" Mouse called. She padded hurriedly over to him, Cedarpaw looking confusedly back at her. "Can I have that mouse?"

Cedarpaw's ears folded back. "It's for the Clan," He started seeing desperation in her gaze. "Please? I haven't eaten since this sunrise,"

Cedarpaw narrowed his eyes. "You can survive," He started off again, but he heard Mouse growl. "You _will_ give me that mouse," she hissed, and as Cedarpaw looked around, he saw her unsheathe her claws.

"Fine, fine!" Cedarpaw meowed, and dropped the mouse at her paws. Mouse returned to her normal state, as if nothing happened. "Thank you!"

As she started digging into the mouse, Cedarpaw heard pawsteps behind himself. "Can I sleep? Is it that hard to stay quiet?"

A familiar white she-cat padded out from the undergrowth, and Cedarpaw recognized Scratch.

"Cedarpaw?" the albino she-cat mewed, then turned to Mouse. "Who's she?" Cedarpaw turned to the brown she-cat. "She's a rogue I just met." Mouse swallowed her bite and mewed, "Name's Mouse," then went back to eating.

Scratch wrinkled her nose. "That's supposed to be for the Clan, Cedarpaw," The black and white tom looked guiltily back at Mouse. "I know, but I couldn't let her starve,"

 _I just couldn't feed her to the crows… Or could I?_

He shivered at the thought, eyes clouding. _No. I couldn't._

Scratch looked at Cedarpaw, her expression more worried. "What's wrong?" Cedarpaw looked up at her. "Nothing,"

Mouse had already finished eating, and had a pleading glance at Cedarpaw. "Could I possibly join you two? It would be wonderful for me and you…"

Cedarpaw peeked through the bushes that edged where the Clan was sleeping. He saw that Acornfrost and Leafheart were still asleep, and he flicked his tail in disappointment.

Mouse laid down. "Don't worry, I can sleep here tonight," she mewed, then closed her eyes. Cedarpaw prodded her with a paw. She was already asleep.

Scratch looked at Cedarpaw, sighing. "We'll leave this rogue in the morning." Cedarpaw ruffled his fur. "Sure,"

As they swept past the ferns bordering the Clan's temporary stay, the atmosphere felt different to Cedarpaw. He shivered.

By this point, the sun was rising over the hills in the distance, and the black and white tom knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep this night. Even so, he curled up next to Larkpaw, who was sleeping more cat-like.

Just as he closed his eyes, he heard rustling in the undergrowth.

"Morning, Clan!"


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mouse quickly padded over to each sleeping cat, poking them with her nose. "Come on, rise and shine! Get up!"

Dewmist rolled over, hissing, staring at Mouse. He leaped to his paws. "Who are you?" he spat. Mouse looked into his eyes, unflinching. "It's _morning_ , you gotta get up!"

Dewmist stared at her for a moment longer, then prodded Curlears with a paw.

Cedarpaw looked at Mouse with uncertain eyes, but then noticed how innocent the situation was. What if there were enemy cats surrounding the Clan? What if a dog was nearby? What if she just wanted the Clan to have an early start to another day of traveling?

But then again, how would she know?

Cedarpaw got to his paws and padded over to Mouse. "What are you doing?" The brown she-cat looked at him curiously. "I want you to have a bright and early morning."

Cedarpaw flicked his tail. "We can wake up ourselves," Mouse shook her head. "At least I'm helping."

The apprentice watched the brown she-cat wake up every other cat, then sit down. "Come on, let's go!"

Acornfrost lifted herself up, glaring at Mouse. "Quiet." She raised her voice. "Leafheart had received her nine lives, and her new name, Leafstar."

Curlears started calling out her name, Finchwing, Foxfur, and the rest of the Clan following.

"Leafstar! Leafstar!"

The brown tabby she-cat flicked her tail towards the underbrush. "Let's get moving."

Leafstar brushed past the other cats, glancing at Mouse in the process. "And you… I don't know what to do with you." Acornfrost padded up to her and whispered something inaudible in her ear.

Leafstar then turned around, facing her Clan. "This rogue will follow us, but she will not be apart of the Clan until she has proven herself." She then padded through the ferns and bushes.

Cedarpaw padded towards Crystal and Dark. "Do you know that rogue?" Crystal nodded. "She was always a bit dull, and it's not strange for her to wake up a bunch of wild cats."

"What has she done before?"

"Things only a mousebrain would do, like catching a bird then throwing it into the water."

"Huh." Cedarpaw started following his Clan with Crystal and Dark at his side.

It was rather silent, except for the murmuring of cats and the rustling of leaves and ferns. Cedarpaw could almost fall down and go to sleep…

Cedarpaw snapped out of thought when Leafstar lifted her tail. "A fox trap. Go around it, and be careful…"

The Clan obediently followed her, being quiet as if there was an actual fox trapped.

"Why not just jump over it?" Firetail's voice was loud, almost a yowl. Ivysong glared at him. "You stupid cat! The trap could be where you land,"

"I'd say that if I die, you'll tell our kits that I was brave, jumping over a fox trap!" Cedarpaw felt heat roll off Ivysong. "I'll tell them that you were stupid making that mousebrained decision!"

As she was speaking, Firetail wiggled his haunches and jumped forwards. He missed the fox trap, and landed gracefully on his paws.

"See? I told you I could-"

He stepped forwards, tripped, and the fox trap snapped down on his neck. Firetail's eyes widened as the Clan broke into yowls of distress. "Get me out of here!" He glared at Ivysong. "Why didn't you tell me to get out of the way!"

The gray and white she-cat's eyes narrowed. "I did!" Firetail growled, his tail lashing. "Well, maybe you could interfere and push me out of the way!"

Leafstar padded up to the orange tom, looking down at him. As Cedarpaw looked closer, he could see that Firetail looked terrified.

"Maybe if you didn't do that we wouldn't leave you here." Firetail's eyes widened, almost as big as an owl's. "What? You're going to leave me here to die?"

Firetail unsheathed a paw, slashing up at his leader, but he was too far down to do any damage. "I'm sorry, Firetail, but we can't do anything to help you. It's time you grew up to help yourself."

Leafstar turned to her Clan, and over Firetail's yowls of protest, she called, "We will move on. Firetail will have to stay here."

The brown tabby looked at Firetail, whose eyes clouded. "Any last words, Firetail?" The ginger tom's lips drew back. "This is all your fault, Ivysong! You got me trapped here! My death is _your_ fault!"

As Firetail choked up blood, Cedarpaw could see the scarlet liquid pooling at his neck.

He took in a breath, eyes widening with horror. He looked around, then padded over to the ginger tom.

"I'm sorry…" the apprentice breathed. Firetail looked up at him, whispering, "Tell Ivysong that I'm ashamed to be her kit's father."

Cedarpaw stepped back, and he could see that he was dying. With his last breaths, he wheezed, "I'll never forget her."

Cedarpaw ran over to his Clanmates, horrified. Leafpaw padded over to him, brushing up against his flank.

Leafstar looked over her shoulder to her Clan. "We will move on." She padded into the undergrowth again, and Cedarpaw pricked his ears forwards as he watched Pondpaw trot up to her.

"Why did you leave him there?" the gray she-cat asked, looking more worried than scared.

Leafstar stared on.

"He chose his own death."

* * *

A/N

Our entree today... a really short chapter yay!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cedarpaw followed Leafstar through the forest, guided by her feathery tail. He looked up and saw Scratch, with Dustkit, Snowkit, and Nightkit huddled under her.

He padded up the albino she-cat. "How are the kits?" Scratch raised her head, still looking at the ground. "Scared."

Cedarpaw glanced at his paws then stopped, letting Larkpaw catch up to him. Her eyes were narrowed in thought. Cedarpaw's head tilted. "What are you thinking?"

Larkpaw looked up at him, then broke eye contact, staring down at her paws.

Cedarpaw grew silent, then glanced at his sister. "I would gladly settle here," Larkpaw looked back up at him. "Is that so? Like Blossomkit said, we aren't ForestClan; we're MarshClan, and we always will be."

The newly-made apprentice fastened her pace, matching Darksky's.

Cedarpaw stopped in his tracks, staring ahead. He heaved a sigh, and continued padding onward.

As he trailed on, he felt different. What if the Clan's cats got picked off one by one? The thought made the journey seem useless, but Cedarpaw quickly shook it away.

He felt something drop onto his nose. He looked at it, a white speck. He raised his head to look up at the sky. It was snowing.

He groaned. As he silently ranted to himself, he saw Pondtail segregate from the group of cats. He padded over to the gray tom. "What are you doing?" he asked urgently.

Pondtail looked at him with an unreadable expression. "I'm going hunting." Cedarpaw gave him a look, then sighed. "Okay. Should I tell Leafstar?" One of Pondtail's paws had already stepped into the underbrush. "No. I'll be so quick, she won't notice that I've left,"

Cedarpaw nodded, then padded over to Acornfrost. She purred a greeting, then continued staring ahead.

A fence stood to the side of them, and they were walking on hardened gravel. They continued padding on, over Thunderpaths, gravel, and grass for what seemed like forever, until they came across a Thunderpath and a twoleg path.

Leafstar halted, drinking in the air, Cedarpaw doing the same. His heart lifted as he scented no other cats, dogs, or even twolegs.

Leafstar's tail rippled. "We have found our new home."

* * *

Cedarpaw bumped against Leafstar as she came to a stop. He looked up, then followed her gaze.

A clearing.

He hardly noticed the snow as he leaped into the empty space, rolling around. Whitekit smiled, then sped up to join him, Blossomkit following. Aspenpaw, as Cedarpaw was turned over on his belly, pelted over and pinned him down.

Beechpaw stayed behind, Larkpaw sitting beside her.

Aspenpaw stood up, ignoring Whitekit and Cedarpaw throwing snow at her. "Come on! It's fun!"

Larkpaw looked both ways, then creeped over to them.

Beechpaw looked as if she never heard her sister.

Aspenpaw jumped to her paws, padding over to her sister. "Come on! You'll love it, wouldn't you?" Cedarpaw could see disappointment washing over her face. She was quiet for a heartbeat. "Please? For me?"

Beechpaw didn't meet her gaze. "I don't want to."

Aspenpaw gave her a hard glare, then went over to Cedarpaw. "Well, she's missing out on all the fun." she grumbled. She laid down, ignoring the snow melting on her fur.

Cedarpaw padded over to Beechpaw. "Do it for Aspenpaw."

The cream-colored she-cat looked up at him. "I don't want to bounce around like an over-energetic kit."

Cedarpaw watched her pad over to Acornfrost. The amber she-cat bent down whispered something in her ear, something that made Beechpaw's eyes widen.

Beechpaw looked up at the medicine cat, then glanced at Cedarpaw. She sighed, then padded over to her sister.

Aspenpaw smiled. "You're here!" As she started digging up snow which plummeted into Beechpaw, Finchwing and Sedgespots started sniffing around for brambles.

Cedarpaw suddenly felt like a stone replaced his stomach.

Pondtail hadn't returned yet.

* * *

A/N

Short crappy chapter to make up for missed day


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At least a moon had passed when the Clan settled in their new home.

They had every den completed, and they were working on a new fresh-kill pile.

Ivysong moved to the nursery.

But no matter how peaceful this new place was, there was danger lurking at all angles.

* * *

Cedarpaw peered out of his den, focusing on a dead mouse. He looked at his other choices. Only a squirrel and two voles. He reassured himself that there would be a new hunting patrol that was going to be sent out soon.

He looked over to Silverpetal, who was padding out of her den. As she made her way to the camp entrance, Cedarpaw raced after her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Silverpetal smiled. "Oh, sure. Why not?"

They padded out of camp. On the way to a stream, Cedarpaw scented an unfamiliar cat.

The black-and-white tom flicked his tail aggressively. "Who's there?" he growled, eyes frantically searching the undergrowth.

The bushes and ferns rustled, and amber eyes peered out.

Cedarpaw glanced over to Silverpetal. "Go back to camp, _now_." But the silver tabby persisted.

"I know this cat. She's my half-sister." Silverpetal padded over to the bushes. Cedarpaw glared at her. "Pfft. Yeah, I'm sure your half-sister would just be following us, and we didn't even know it."

"Maybe she remembered me." Silverpetal didn't seem to hear Cedarpaw. The tabby whispered something to the pair of eyes, and a golden she-cat stepped out.

"Hey. Name's Mothfeather." She looked over to Cedarpaw. This new cat looked a lot younger than Silverpetal.

As on cue, the tabby she-cat spoke. "Now, you may be wondering how an old she-cat like me could be sisters with this youngster." She turned to Cedarpaw. "Well, my mother was very young when I was born; about twelve moons old. However, when she was older, she had kits with a different tom, and that made Mothfeather.

Cedarpaw narrowed his eyes.

Silverpetal's smile faded. "Should I tell Leafstar?" Cedarpaw shrugged. "Maybe, but I can watch Mothfeather while you're gone."

The silver she-cat nodded and padded, not even stopping to take a drink on the soggy moss.

Cedarpaw's uneasy gaze shifted over to Mothfeather. There was just something about her he didn't trust.

"So, were you following us?" he mewed quietly, his quiet meow seeming to be the only sound in the whole forest. Mothfeather looked straight into his eyes. "How else would I be here?"

Cedarpaw lifted his chin, not meeting her gaze. "So, uh… What would you like to-"

"Hey, have you seen a brown she-cat around here? She asks for prey a lot…" Mothfeather interrupted him.

Cedarpaw's blood went cold. "Ay, umm…" He didn't know what to say. He didn't trust this cat, and Mouse seemed nice. But if he didn't tell her…

"Yes, I have, but I don't know where she is right now. Is her name Mouse?" At least he wasn't completely lying.

Mothfeather's eyes widened seriously. "Yes. How did you know?" There was cheerfulness in her mew, but she looked confused.

Cedarpaw shrugged. "She told me. I was just walking-"

"No, I don't need to hear the whole story." Mothfeather smiled. Cedarpaw shifted. "So, what are we gonna do until Silverpetal gets back?"

Mothfeather got to her paws and padded over to Cedarpaw, sitting. "I have plans. It's planned out."

Cedarpaw felt his heart quicken. _Dear Silverpetal, please come here, right about… now._

She didn't come.

"Well, uh, how about we go hunting?" He spat the word out.

Mothfeather seemed to know what his own plan was. "No, how about something else? Like sitting here, enjoying each other's company?"

Cedarpaw shifted again. "No, I want to do something else."

"But we're perfectly fine here." Mothfeather glared down at him.

"No, no, we should do something to help MarshClan-" _I'm an idiot!_

"MarshClan, hmm? What's that? Perhaps _where Mouse is_?"

"No, no, no! She doesn't even know about MarshClan!"

"She knows everything."

"But that isn't possible, Mothfeather!"

"Saying my name, huh? _Cedarpaw_?"

"I never told you my name!"

"I can hear, you know! I'm not deaf!"

"I know you're not!"

"If I was deaf, you wouldn't be able to hear this!" Giving Cedarpaw an over exaggerated look, she purred grudgingly.

Cedarpaw stared at her. "I can hardly hear that!"

"Maybe you're the one who's deaf!"

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE TERRIBLE AT PURRING."

Mothfeather gave Cedarpaw hurt look. "Well you have terrible… you have a terrible tail."

Cedarpaw huffed. This was too silly for his taste. "My tail is just fine, she-cat."

" _But you have a different-colored tail-tip. That signifies you're terrible at purring_."

At this point, Cedarpaw's shoulders were bristling. He let out a small growl. He wasn't happy. Cedarpaw wasn't happy with these simple sentences.

Cedarpaw's face scrunched up. "Well… _You_ have a terrible tail because you told me that I have a terrible tail!" Mothfeather gave Cedarpaw a wise look. "Listen to the eldest one, Cedarpaw. Then maybe _you'd get things done_."

"You're the one who's distracting me! I was going to help Silverpetal drink water but then YOU came in and ruined everything!"

"I'm her sister. You and Silverpetal aren't related. This makes no sense, Cedarpaw. You make no sense, Cedarpaw."

"I'll tell Leafstar!"

"Not if I get to your petty leader first!" The golden she-cat started sniffing. _Why?_ Cedarpaw thought. _Calling her own kind to ambush me?_

Mothfeather eventually found some bright red berries, grabbed them, and smashed them on her pelt. It did look a bit like blood.

When vulnerable parts of her body were covered with the berry juice, she started pelting away.

Cedarpaw chased after her. Mothfeather gracefully leaped over a fallen tree, but Cedarpaw didn't notice it.

He ran straight into it, but turns out it was a log, and he ran right through it.

"Stupid Mothfeather," Cedarpaw muttered under his breath. "Thinking that this is a fallen tree but it's really a log."

The wood overhead eventually cleared, and they were now approaching camp. A swath of gorse, and then Mothfeather burst into camp.

"Help! Cedarpaw has injured me! I'll faint now!" She fell over and played dead.

 _How disgusting._ Cedarpaw looked at her fake corpse. _Saying she'll faint but she's still conscious._

A couple cats gathered around her golden body, but some stayed behind.

Leafstar padded out of her den. "Oh, what's going on?" She looked blatantly down at Mothfeather. "Another tragedy? Okay." She padded back into her den.

Silverpetal padded out after her. "Oh, no!"

She pelted over to Mothfeather's body. Cedarpaw could hear her faint croak, "It was Cedarpaw, not me covering myself in red berries." She then fake died.

Silverpetal looked down at her, amazed. "Oh, Cedarpaw is such a sweet young lad. He couldn't possibly-"

Rudely interrupting the elder, Mothfeather got to her paws, and pelted over to Cedarpaw.

The black and white tom looked confusedly at the she-cat. "Pretend you're mauling me, okay?"

Cedarpaw gave her a look, then in monotone, he mewed, "Oh no. I'm going at it again. I'm killing Mothfeather. Again."

Mothfeather made over exaggerated killing noises and movements, but when Cedarpaw finished, she shot him a look.

"Be more enthusiastic than that!" Then, in defeat, she sighed. "Okay fine. But, come with me. I have something to show you."

* * *

A/N

ARE YOU GUYS PROUD OF MY NEW CHAPTER HUEGH

i kept spelling "mothfeather" as "motherfeather" what

Sorry that this is kind of a padding chapter, but at least there's an important cliffhanger ending, right? Right? (also yes this chapter is a joke/funny chapter so sorry if this isn't your taste of humor)


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mothfeather slowly padded away, but Cedarpaw didn't follow. The golden she-cat looked over her shoulder at him. "Come on."

Cedarpaw stiffened, hesitating, but he eventually shook out his pelt and followed Moth- feather.

She looked up at the bare trees as she spoke. "I know these woods well. While I have followed your Clan, I've skipped ahead and ran into this forest. It sparked interest within me, and I settled here as a loner."

Cedarpaw nodded, interested.

Mothfeather glanced at him, her eyes darkening. "I know more about this place than you do, Cedarpaw. These woods aren't safe for cats."

She stopped, staring ahead. Cedarpaw looked up at her with a look. "If it isn't safe, then why do you live here?"

"This would be easier if you'd stop asking questions." Mothfeather hissed. She paused, then continued, "This is a Twoleg and dog trail, wolves too. They pass through both Greenleaf and Leafbare, putting cats in despair."

Cedarpaw narrowed his eyes. "But we only just got here! There's no sign of anything dangerous…"

Mothfeather purred. "The Clans were always stupid… But you're the only smart one."

Cedarpaw stiffened. "And how is that?" Mothfeather scooted closer to the apprentice. "You listen to me."

Cedarpaw felt warmth radiate off of Mothfeather. "Silverpetal!" He spluttered, not sure of what to say. This cat obviously had feelings for him.

"It may seem like we're the bestest sisters ever, but, she never appealed to me. Too neat… And sweet. But you, Cedarpaw…"

Mothfeather licked her chest fur in embarrassment. Cedarpaw shifted uncomfortably. "Silverpetal seemed pretty into you when we first met."

Mothfeather chuckled. "Still trying to appease me. She knows she's not my type."

Cedarpaw lifted himself to his paws, shivering. "It's cold. We should go back to camp." Mothfeather's ears lifted, turning to him. "I guess so."

The walk back home was long and awkward. Cedarpaw and Mothfeather didn't speak, not even exchange glances.

They pushed through the gorse entrance, and Cedarpaw felt a cold stone drop in his belly. He had to tell his whole Clan to move, only after a few moons. _And Mothfeather could be lying,_ He thought. _She seems that way._

Pondpaw raced up to Cedarpaw, frosted grass crunching beneath her paws. "What was that?" She mewed, looking confusedly at Mothfeather. She glanced back at Cedarpaw. "Before you left camp?"

Cedarpaw looked away. "Oh. I don't really know what _that_ was." The black and white tom looked up at the sky. He saw a starry gray tabby she-cat. She shrugged, then disappeared.

"Huh." Cedarpaw thought nothing of it, and padded forward. Pondpaw brushed against him. "You're cold. We should get something from the fresh-kill pile."

Cedarpaw glanced up at her. "Then should we go to our den?" Pondpaw nodded.

Still touching pelts, the two apprentices sat beside the fresh-kill pile. Pondpaw scooped up a fat squirrel, and they headed to the Apprentice's Den.

Leafpaw was curled up in her nest, sleeping. Aspenpaw and Larkpaw shared tongues in a corner. Cedarpaw's tail twitched. It felt strange to not have Beechpaw here; she chose to become Acornfrost's apprentice.

Cedarpaw stepped in, relishing the warmth. It wasn't that different, but it was a lot more bearable.

Larkpaw instantly looked to Cedarpaw, smiling. "You're back!" She raced over to him, purring. She rubbed his forehead, then drew backward, gazing warmly at him. Cedarpaw took note of this change.

He smiled. "Hi, Larkpaw," He turned his head as he noticed a golden pelt at the entrance of the den.

Mothfeather. Cedarpaw sighed. "What now?" The golden tabby scrambled down into the den. "Have you seen the dogs here?"

"What?" Aspenpaw murmured.

"I thought this place was safe," Larkpaw hissed.

"No, we haven't. I don't think the entire Clan has either." Cedarpaw replied dully. Mothfeather whipped her head around. "Well, I've seen them."

"How did you even get accepted into the Clan?" Cedarpaw spat. Mothfeather looked to the side. "Silverpetal. We may not get each other, but we still love each other."

"What's the problem with dogs? Every Clan gets them." Pondpaw piped up. Mothfeather looked at her. "There's a whole pack of them in the heart of the forest. Strays. No twolegs are anywhere near them."

Leafpaw got to her paws curiously. "Then, how do they survive?" Mothfeather gazed darkly at Cedarpaw. "They feed on cats and our prey."

Cedarpaw heard Aspenpaw's voice from behind him. "Oh, really? Why don't we see these dogs?"

Mothfeather shot her a look. "This isn't a joke. If you're going to be like this, you're going to get yourself killed."

Cedarpaw looked at Mothfeather. "Why do you want to protect us?"

Mothfeather turned to him. "Honestly, I don't give a mouse tail about this Clan. I only know that you and Silverpetal are in it, and they're the only cats I care about at this point.

"Now, since I trust you, gather the cats closest to you, not including your mother or father." Cedarpaw tilted his head. "Why not?" Mothfeather's muscles tensed. "You've grown up enough to do this. Your parents will hold you back, saying it's too dangerous. It'll keep you from saving your petty Clan."

Cedarpaw had no clue why he trusted this cat.

He pelted to the Nursery.

As usual, Scratch was laying in her nest, sleeping. Cedarpaw approached her, touching his nose to her cheek. "Scratch. I need you for something."

Scratch opened her pink eyes. The same color as her scar. "Cedarpaw?"

Cedarpaw suddenly felt warm. He hadn't talked to Scratch in so long… It felt good to talk to her again.

"Yes. Come with me." Cedarpaw stood watching as Scratch got up uncertainly. "What for?"

"You'll see. It's for the good of the Clan."

"What about my kits?"

"Leave them with Ivysong."

At this point, Ivysong has had her kits. A single splotchy she-kit. Cedarpaw woke up the gray tabby she-cat. "Ivysong?" He whispered.

"Huh? What do you want?" She looked over at Scratch, who was nosing over her kits. They mewled confusedly.

"You want me to take care of them?" Ivysong looked up at Scratch like it was a joke. Scratch nodded. "For the time being."

"If I knew less I would lend her to you," Ivysong growled, but accepted Scratch's kits. Dustkit, Nightkit, and Snowkit looked up at her. "Scratch? Where are you going?" Scratch looked at him. "I'm… Sorry. I don't know."

"Will it be long?" Nightkit asked.

"I'm sure it won't." Scratch looked expectantly at Cedarpaw.

Cedarpaw gazed at Ivysong in the dim light. "If you didn't want kits, then why did you become mates with Firetail?"

"Don't say his name." Ivysong glared at Cedarpaw with hostility. She grew drew back her head, and looked away, almost in sadness. "I thought I wanted kits. But when I had her, I realized, this isn't what I wanted. I thought it would be different. Now it's too late."

Cedarpaw realized she hadn't even named her kit yet.

Without another word, Cedarpaw nodded to Scratch and they left the den.

Cedarpaw thought about other cats that cared about him, besides Darksky and his friends.

He nodded, accepting he couldn't think of anyone else. He glanced and Scratch and they padded to the Apprentice's Den.

As they shuffled in, Scratch widened her eyes at Mothfeather. "Who's she?" Mothfeather heard her and turned around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Scratch." The albino she-cat sat beside Cedarpaw, her eyes as bright as they could be. "Where you came from?"

"This Clan."

Mothfeather tensed. "I know that. Before you were here."

Scratch looked at Cedarpaw. "Did you tell her?" Cedarpaw shook his head. "I need an answer!" Mothfeather yowled, her face twisted angrily.

"I was a rogue." Scratch meowed slowly, but no tripping over her words or stuttering. Mothfeather whisked her tail. "I can tell."

Scratch froze. "You what?"

Mothfeather grinned. "I can tell you're not loyal. I can-"

"I'm more loyal than you will ever be." Cedarpaw could see her claws digging into the ground. She was on the verge of lashing out at Mothfeather. He grazed the tip of his tail on her spine.

"It's just the way you're always looking out into the forest, longing to be out there. With some sort of cat freak."

"I love my kits. They'll grow up to be good warriors. I know it." Cedarpaw felt waves of heat pulsate from Scratch's pelt. He almost forgot anyone else was in the room. He looked over. Leafpaw looked scared, Pondpaw was sitting beside her, holding her breath. Aspenpaw had her eyes shut tight, as if she wanted this to be over, and she wanted to be with her sister. Larkpaw stared at Cedarpaw like she wanted to be by him, but if she moved a muscle, she would be killed.

 _Probably._ Cedarpaw thought. Why did he trust this cat?

Mothfeather leaned forward, looking Scratch straight in the eyes. "I know you. You're small. Weak. You couldn't even get into a Clan for half of your life. You've lived by yourself, haunted by the memories you've had. But Pondstar decided to let you in because you are a fraud."

Cedarpaw froze. _How does she know about Pondstar?_

Scratch looked at her. "Guess who else is a rogue."

Mothfeather drew back. "Guess who passed."

Scratch froze. "What?" She stuttered. Mothfeather's tail whisked knowingly. "This was a test. To prove yourself prepared enough for this."

Scratch's fur bristled. "For what?"

Mothfeather sighed, murmuring something inaudible. "I've been in this forest longer than you have. I've found a pack of dogs in the center of the woods. They eat cats, and if they can't find us, they eat our prey. We need to exterminate these pests."

Scratch's tail whipped from side to side. "Do you have any proof of this?"

Mothfeather looked into her eyes, unblinking. "Go into the forest. All of us."

Cedarpaw looked around him. Aspenpaw, Pondpaw, Leafpaw. Larkpaw, Scratch, Mothfeather. Himself.

Mothfeather at the head of the group, she lifted her tail and started climbing up the Apprentice wall. Dirt spattered Cedarpaw's face, and he sank his claws in and lifted himself into the Clearing.

Oh, StarClan, why did he trust this cat?

* * *

 **A/N:**

WOO I'M BACK

so here's a long chapter teehee


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cedarpaw heard snow and frost crunch beneath his paws, and felt Larkpaw's breath on his tail.

As Mothfeather led the group outside, Cedarpaw felt peace for the first time today. He looked up at the sky. Purple-blue, with orange and yellow staining the bottom. It would be moonrise soon.

He looked ahead. They were passing the spot he and Mothfeather were earlier. Now where he met her. Cedarpaw felt nostalgia wash over him; this all happened in a day. The leaves had not blown off the plants yet, still providing some shelter. The long journey seemed short to Cedarpaw, lost in his thoughts.

Mothfeather halted. Cedarpaw bumped into her, and she twisted around, hissing. But as quick as she was hostile, it faded into a small smile. "Oh. Cedarpaw. Hi." She turned around again.

The group circled around a pile of bones. "Here." Mothfeather declared. Her paw brushed the head of the skeleton. "See those teeth? Those are cat teeth. Dog scent is all over this."

Cedarpaw examined the carcass for a few more heartbeats. He recognized a small cold bar over the cat's neck, with crushed bone underneath.

Cedarpaw's heart jumped into his throat.

These were Firetail's remains.

He felt a cat tense up beside him. He looked over. Aspenpaw stared at the skeleton. She noticed Cedarpaw and met his gaze; they shared the same horrified look.

Cedarpaw looked up at the rest of the cats. Everybody looked uncomfortable except Mothfeather, who looked down at the bones almost confidently. _At least she proved her point._

The golden tabby looked at him and noticed his shocked expression. "What? You _still_ don't believe me?"

She looked off into the rest of the forest. "Fine then. I can show you more. I wasn't satisfied anyway."

She padded away, approaching a bush. She turned. "Are you going to follow me or not?"

Slowly, Aspenpaw got to her paws, Cedarpaw following her. He didn't look to see if anybody was following. He could scent them, and he didn't want to look at Firetail again.

Cedarpaw thought about Ivysong. What would she think of it?

Mothfeather lead the cats away, where it grew dark. Trees covered the sky, preventing any light to shine through the canopy. Now that it was night, there would be advanced darkness.

Mothfeather approached a boulder, with a hole leading under it. "This is the dog's den." She whispered. "Don't make any sudden noises or movements. They love those things, other from sinking their teeth into cat flesh."

Cedarpaw's head whipped to where a blue pelt flashed in the undergrowth. Mothfeather turned around, fur bristling. "What did I just say?" She growled, staring at him.

"I saw a cat." He murmured. Mothfeather turned around again. "There are many cats around here, genius."

Cedarpaw looked over to where the same blue pelt flashed, more to the right. _Who is that?_

Then the bushes rustled.

Out came the blue pelt that Cedarpaw knew so well.

Pondtail.

Cedarpaw bristled. He hadn't thought of Pondtail in moons. He remembered the blue tom saying he was going to go hunting, but he never came back. _Foxhearted liar._

Scratch stormed up to him first. "Where were you?" She hissed, almost yowling. Pondtail looked back toward the cats he once led, and shuffled past Scratch. "It's great to see you all again."

Scratch leaped in front of him. "Go back to where you came from, and don't come back," Scratch stared into his eyes. Pondtail simply smiled warmly at her. "Hello, Scratch. I remember the day you were apprenticed. You were acting strange. What happened?"

Cedarpaw had just noticed the poor condition of the young tom. Mange was spread across his chest, back and legs. His fur was unkempt and his frame scrawny.

"You wouldn't care, you cruel piece of foxdung." Scratch was furious, her tail lashing. Pondtail's cool started to shatter. "I remember you. You weren't always this angry." His ear twitched, his expression growing desperate.

"You wouldn't move! Cats _died_ because of you! Just because you said twolegs were everywhere else!" At this point, Scratch and her claws unsheathed, her pelt bushed out. Pondtail was shaking in fear. "Now, Scratch, stop telling-"

"You're the one who lied to your Clan! And leaving just so you could let go of your responsibility!" Scratch flattened her fur. "You pathetic, blind leader."

Pondtail was crouched on the ground. "Scratch… You're right. I am a miserable cat…"

Scratch's anger was now almost all out of her system, and her tail lashed once more. "I wouldn't call yourself a cat any longer. If you truly were sorry, you wouldn't have left us."

Scratch padded to Cedarpaw, filling in the place beside him. The apprentice looked up at her. She was still glaring at Pondtail. Even though she wasn't angry anymore, there was still a small ember of indignation inside Scratch. She would be eternally furious with Pondtail.

Cedarpaw felt tension almost suffocate him. He could feel Scratch tense beside him, and the rest of the cats showed fear. Mothfeather was also angry, but for a different reason.

She turned to Scratch. "Are you really that stupid? The dogs are gonna wake up because of your little affair!"

Silence filled the air. A growl sounded from the cave. A few more followed. A huge, gray dog emerged.

Cedarpaw froze.

 _A wolf._

It stared curiously, eyes ablaze. It was so much bigger than Cedarpaw. He felt dizzy with fear.

Another one came out, a slightly smaller one, then three wolf kits.

Scratch stood tall, bushing her fur out. Her gaze darted over to Pondtail, then back to the wolves.

The first one started creeping forward.

If they moved, it would start running.

If they didn't, they would be considered an easy kill.

Mothfeather glanced at Scratch, who glanced at Cedarpaw.

He knew they would take on the wolf.

He tensed as it got closer.

Every instinct screamed for him to run.

He looked fearfully at Scratch, his eyes beginning to cloud. He felt like he was going to die, even if the wolf didn't get him.

She glanced at him confidently.

The wolf picked up speed.

Cedarpaw was alert, his eyes open wide, but felt calmness wash over him. _Are these my last moments._

 _No._

 _I won't die._


End file.
